Always Hers
by Millie
Summary: After finding out about his ex fiance's new love, Frank stops by to confront Olivia. Otalia. ;


Hello all...this is my frist little dive in to Otalia. I want to see how their relationship progresses before I jump in to major writing about them...but I hope you enjoy this little nothingness drabble. :) Please r/r. :)

* * *

Frank knew.

The man was so dense; Olivia had figured that he might never figure it out.

She could kill Doris for ever opening her mouth.

He had stormed to Olivia, naturally. What man would want to lose their fiancé to another woman? And not just any woman but the heartless, man-hungry Olivia Spencer. So it only made sense that he would come to her. To yell at her. To tell her it couldn't possibly be true.

This unwanted visit from Frank was throwing off her day.

He had stormed in to her office completely irate. He was furious at her, at the situation. The second he walked in to the room Olivia had flinched, hoping and praying that he had not confronted Natalia first.

"You disgust me, Olivia!" He'd cried, and Olivia knew if he had something to throw, he would have thrown it. "How could you do this to her? She's so innocent and pure, and now you've gone and corrupted her. Leave it to you Olivia Spencer," he spat her name, his hatred for her dripping from each of his spiteful words. "She doesn't want you," he leaned towards her, his face inches from her own. She tried to move away from him, but he caught her arm, holding her in place as he verbally assaulted her. "She's disillusioned and confused. Go tell her that. She wants _me_, Olivia. Me. Not you." Frank had screamed.

Olivia was inwardly withering, scared and afraid of his words. But she would be damned if she'd let him see that. She held it together, ripping her arm from his grasp. "I'm sorry Frank, but I think it is you who are disillusioned. I also think this conversation is highly inappropriate, and I no longer wish to talk to you. Now will you please leave."

"No, not until you send Natalia back to me." Frank cried, trying to reach for Olivia again, but she was too quick.

She shot up and moved towards Frank, backing him towards the door as she spoke. "She doesn't want you Frank. And I think this is a conversation you should have with her and not me. Now get out of my office and get out of my hotel or I will call the cops. Leave. Now." Olivia cried with all the strength she could muster.

The rest of the fight was fought in a blur. Frank pushing, fighting against her. She could only remember saying that Natalia _was_ in her right mind and Olivia recalled almost helplessly, breathlessly – almost as if she needed to remind herself- stating "she loves me."

And with that Frank had let out a strangled stream of words and Olivia had found the strength to push him from her office and close and lock the door in his face.

She returned to her desk to cry, the tears she had fought so hard against welled up in her eyes, flowing out, down her cheeks. She tried to wipe her tears away, clear her mind, but Frank's words bounced around in her head. She knew he wasn't right, he couldn't possibly be right. But his words still hurt.

She heard a light tap on her office door. She shuddered, wondering if it was Frank, back again for round two. But suddenly a familiar voice came from the other side of the door, causing Olivia's heart to nearly skip a beat. She wondered if her pacemaker would need replacing if the lovely woman standing on the other side of the door stuck around.

Olivia was out of her seat in a second, opening the door to reveal Natalia. She looked radiant, almost glowing. But immediately Natalia's face fell upon seeing Olivia and Olivia quickly realized she was still crying.

Natalia gently pulled Olivia inside, closing the door behind her. She took Olivia to the couch in the corner of Olivia's office, the two sitting down. Natalia wrapped her arms tightly around Olivia, holding her as she cried. "Liv, what's wrong?" Natalia's voice was etched with concern. "I just saw Frank, he looked angry. Did he-"

"Did he talk to you?" Olivia asked, immediately shooting out of Natalia's embrace, placing her hands protectively on Natalia's shoulders.

"No, he didn't see me," Natalia frowned at Olivia, staring deeply in to the older woman's hazy, teary eyes. "What just happened, Livy?"

"He just…" Olivia started, not wanting to recount the things he'd said to her. "He came in here…he…he screamed about you…about us." Olivia whimpered.

"Oh, Olivia." Natalia wrapped her arms around the woman again, pulling her closer to her this time. Without thinking, Natalia kissed Olivia's forehead, allowing her hands to glide gently over the older woman's back. Olivia let her thumb stroke Natalia's lower back lovingly, inhaling Natalia's scent as she let her head snuggle against the crook of Natalia's neck. She was glad to have her near, in her arms.

"Tell me you love me," Olivia whispered, her breath hot on Natalia's skin, insecurity lacing her words.

Natalia frowned, but immediately responded, "Oh Olivia, I love you. You know that." She stated, pulling Olivia even closer.

Olivia nodded, whispering, "I love you," against Natalia's neck.

"Honey, whatever he said was just out of pain and hurt. He didn't mean any of it, I'm sure." Natalia sighed.

"He sure sounded like he meant it." Olive bristled, pulling back slightly to wipe at her tears.

"Well," Natalia let a small smile grace her features, replacing Olivia's fingers with her own, wiping away the tears of the woman she loved. "Whatever he said doesn't matter, okay?"

Olivia nodded, her tempest eyes searching Natalia's face, trying their hardest not to linger on the younger woman's moist looking lips.

"Why don't we go get Emma from school and go out?" Natalia suggested, letting her hand rub gently against Olivia's back.

Olivia nodded again, but neither moved to get up and leave. Instead they sat as they were. Somehow their hands had joined together and Olivia mindlessly let her thumb brush over the back of Natalia's hand, her eyes intently focused on Natalia's eyes…her lips.

"Nat?" Olivia whispered, unable to break the eye contact.

"Yes," Natalia's eyes searched Olivia's.

"I want to kiss you," Olivia gently let her finger glide down Natalia's cheek and brush softly over glossy lips.

Natalia smiled and without words she leaned forward and willingly pressed her lips against Olivia's surprised lips. They moved slowly together, much slower than their first kiss had been. Natalia let go of all her fears and reservations as she let her lips move gently against Olivia's full, willing lips. Olivia wrapped her arm around Natalia's back, letting her fingers weave in to Natalia's dark curls, pulling her head closer so she could deepen the kiss. She had wanted this since she'd purposefully kissed the younger woman nearly four months prior. She had spent countless nights thinking about and reliving that kiss, but this…this kiss was better than anything her imagination could conjure up. This kiss was everything she had wanted and more. Natalia moaned slightly, causing Olivia's stomach to drop, her center to suddenly throb.

Their lips hungrily parted, wanting more of one another. And slowly, breathlessly they resurfaced, their lips lazily parting, their foreheads somehow coming together as they breathed in fresh air.

This was enough. This was all Olivia needed. The rest would come later and Olivia would be just fine with it. Kissing Natalia was more than she had ever thought would possibly happen and she enjoyed this newfound connection, along with her newfound restraint.

She smiled, noticing that Natalia was smiling as well. Olivia mischievously leaned in for one more quick kiss. "I love you," she whispered against Natalia's lips.

They pulled away and Natalia took Olivia's hands in her own. "I love you, too."

Olivia grinned. "Come on, let's go get Em."

Natalia grinned back and nodded, allowing Olivia to pull her up and off the couch.

Frank would slowly forget Natalia. His pain would end; of this Olivia was certain. He would find someone new. Olivia couldn't feel bad for him, for Natalia was hers and hopefully she would always be hers.

La End.


End file.
